callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Zakhaev (Original)
: This is about Imran Zakhaev's son. For other instances, see Zakhaev. Victor Zakhaev (Russian: Виктор Захаев) was the son of Imran Zakhaev and field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. His relationship with his father is apparently very close and it can be assumed they share the same ideals, mainly of Russia returning to a Soviet-style government. He is easily recognizable by his blue-striped tracksuit. Zakhaev is also one of the Four Horsemen. Biography 1996 Victor Zakhaev was at his father's weapons deal in Chernobyl in the year 1996'. '''This can be confirmed by listening to the Ultranationalists when Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan are crawling under the trucks in All Ghillied Up. Between 1996 and 2011 After the British assassination attempt on Imran failed, Victor and his father continued their plans to overthrow the current government of Russia, but met opposition from Loyalist Forces, sparking a civil war within the country. Al-Asad's coup To distract the attention of the two armies to win over the Loyalists, Victor and his father made a deal with Khaled Al-Asad to start a coup in his country to distract the United States. It began with the nationally broadcasted execution of President Yasir Al-Fulani. Victor was in the unnamed Middle-Eastern country during the execution of Al-Fulani, riding along with him in the car that delivers him to the presidential palace and his eventual death, directing the driver and holding a Mini-Uzi. Targeted in Russia After the death of Al-Asad at the hands of Cpt. Price, Imran Zakhaev goes into hiding. Despite this, his son continues to directly lead the Ultranationalist forces in Russia. The S.A.S. and U.S.M.C. form a joint operation and then join with the Loyalists to stop both Zakhaevs. When Victor is driving to a check point he is ambushed by the Loyalist/SAS/USMC task force during the level "The Sins of the Father". He hits the tower with Griggs and Soap, but survives, and the pair chase him through the outskirts of an abandoned city. He was cornered in a five-story building by the combined forces, and trapped on the rooftop. Death When SAS operative "Soap" MacTavish moved to take his weapon, Zakhaev committed suicide, shooting himself in the head with a M1911 pistol. His official cause of death, as reported by the Pentagon, was "a car accident outside Volgograd".File:Makarov Vows Revenge Article.png Victor's death deeply affected Imran, who takes over an ICBM Missile Silo in the Altay Mountains and launches two ICBMs at the United States' East Coast in retaliation. He also laments in an ultimatum to British and U.S. forces that ''"Our blood has been spilled on our soil. My blood... on their hands... they are the invaders...", in a trembling, angry voice. Trivia *Victor commits suicide with an M1911, but the gun audio is actually that of a Desert Eagle if one speeds up the suicide by 2x. This is also present when Cpt. Price executes Al-Asad, likely because the clap of an M1911 would not be dramatic enough and the boom of a Desert Eagle suited better. *If the player is using the "A Bad Year" cheat, his body will explode into tires after he shoots himself. He and Imran Zakhaev are the only known members of the Four Horsemen to turn into tires when killed. *Griggs likes to make fun of Victor's young age calling him "Daddy's boy", and, "the little punk". *Like his father Victor only has one line in the entire game. Unlike Imran, Victor says his line before he commits suicide. *Shooting Victor's gun has no effect - neither knocking it out of his hand nor counting as a mission failed because the player didn't hit him. Even throwing a flashbang has no effect. *Victor seems to favor the Mini-Uzi. *World War II era guns can be seen in the cut-scene at the beginning of "Sins of a Father". Victor can be seen holding a German STG-44. * In the Modern Warfare 2 introduction, instead of saying "My blood... on their hands..", Imran said "My son's blood... on their hands...". *It is stated in Modern Warfare 2 that the official Pentagon statement says Victor Zakhaev was killed in a car accident outside of Volgograd. *Victor's Mini-Uzi does not have a silencer in The Coup he just has a plain Uzi with no attachments, however in The Sins of The Father his Uzi has a silencer. *Victor Zakhaev always wears the same clothes; a blue striped tracksuit. *In The Coup, Victor speaks Arabic while in the car, and since he is Russian, this would make him bi-lingual. *Victor Zakhaev bears many resemblances to the character Sasha from the 2001 film "Behind Enemy Lines". Sasha and Victor both wear similar clothes, and serves as second in command to their leader. In addition they share similar backgrounds, as in they are both apart of a communist regime taking over a country. *Victor bears a resembelance to Niko Bellic, the main character in Grand Theft Auto IV Gallery File:Zakhaev's_Son_before_death.jpg|Victor Zakhaev before his death. File:Zakhaev's_Son_Corpse.jpg|Victor Zakhaev's corpse. Note the second M1911 in holster. Jeep_Sins_of_the_Father.jpg|Victor driving a Jeep. Victor zakhaev-CoD4.jpg|Victor Zakhaev with his Mini-Uzi. Victor zakhaev.jpg|A Military capture of Victor Zakhaev. Victor.png Viktor zakhaev.png|Viktor Zakahev in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex References es:Victor Zakhaev Zakhaev, Victor Zakhaev, Victor Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Ultranationalists Category:Enemies Category:Russia